Timeline of the far future and beyond and stuff
2020s * loud house gets its own movie. 8,782,782$ earned * Truceland passes by earth for the 8 millionth time. * iPhone XP released. * nintendo releases its first even OS, which was terrible. * the populations of Mongolia, luxembourg, Indonesia, Sicily and turkey reach 1 billion. 2061 actually. who needs a bulletin board. Where was I? Oh right. In 2061... Halleys comet will return and hit Truceland. luna loud is a popular musician like Beethoven. Disneyland is abandoned. Mars population is 89,000. The very first Martian city is founded called Victoriopia. the universe gets a windows xp error and a piano falls on earth. Scientists discover the moon is actually cheddar cheese. not Swiss cheese (That's just sad ��) 2099: the mouse invasion. the loud house airs its 7,000th season. the moon is destroyed by mice. the moons remaining cheese is used on the smallest pizza in history aka the मिनी पनीर पिज्जा (minee paneer pijja) from India. alaska and Kentucky become independent from the USA. So Newfoundland, Canada joined the USA as a replacement for Kentucky and the upper peninsula of Michigan becomes the new 50th state called "Vendown" wikipedia gets smashed by thors hammer. actually lets skip to 3000 and beyond anyways. In 3000 A.D. 38 states leave the USA. Vendown becomes independent and conquers Michigan, Minnesota and Wisconsin. the world population is 800 billion so we had to buy planets. Mars invades the moon. Lunar zombies go extinct. The 3rd deadly solar eclipse will happen. It would make the world rain pretzels. the area that was Disneyland is turned into a new island-country called "Seberundi" owned by Singapore. singapore, becomes the largest country by: taking the southern part of Malaysia, buying a abandoned location from the USA and claiming the island of sumatra 3879 Kentucky, Idaho, Montana, Vendown, Indiana and Ohio are the last remaining states of the USA actually lets reuse the bulletin board again anyways. In 4200 AD... *Mt.Saint helens erupts for the 1000th time and causes a ice age for 1 second. 1,000,000 A.D. *the continents merge to form "Boiled Pangea" *Truceland impacts earth which results in the "Equatorial Desert" *Lori loud starts a business group called "What Has hAppened To EVERything" or W.H.A.T.E.V.E.R 1,500,092 A.D. *A solar eclipse will happen over subarctic Boiled Pangaea. *A new country is founded on mars called Oscaria. 4,900,000 A.D. * Boiled Pangaea breaks apart into Grilled Pangaea * King koopa takes over Antarctica. 7,800,000 A.D. * Neptune And Pluto are no longer Territories of the USA, Pluto makes Saturn its own territory. * Truceland and the moon are rebuilt. * a solar eclipse happens over 3 regions of Grilled Pangaea (The following regions were: Arctica, Subasia, and Indo-Arabia) * King Harkinian Makes Mercury a Hylian Territory. * The Loud Family is Resurrected. * a Logic Error Happens which causes the moon to lose its crust which was made of expired milk. * Exotic Butters Becomes a popular food on Animatronica. 13,000,000 A.D. * Grilled Pangaea separates into 60 continents which were chains of islands. * Africasia Island, one of the 60 continents becomes home to the first futuristic civilization, Oriastan 99,999,999 A.D. * The Years 99,999,999 A.D. Also Match up with 99,999,999 M.Y. on the Mushroom Kingdom Calender. * the last ever solar eclipse occurs. After that, all eclipses will happen by Truceland. * Hyrule takes control of The Northern Andes Island Chain. An area that use to make up the northern Andes mountains. * The islands merge into a new continent: Toast Pangaea You know what. Actually, In 300,000,002 A.D. * The sun becomes 8988989999.092998432(hello)83828 degrees HOTTER. Which melts all the moons minerals, such as dirt, expired milk and its major amount of cheese. * The math equation: e=mc^2 becomes a logic error and is replaced with Toast=BreadCheese^Emc2. * the universe gets a windows xp error. * Does this make sense anymore? I mean. The Physics of a black hole don't make sense. * Saturn ill loses its Onion rings and the rings are replaced by fidget spinners. But Luna doesn't approve * The 2nd Solar War happens when a kerbal steals Luna louds sandwich 800,000,000 A.D. * The Sun becomes triggered and eats mercury but before that the sun put some barbecue sauce on mercury to make it delicious. * The earth becomes way to hot and its crust melts into melted butter. That is really exotic (no sister location puN intended unless I feel like it) * polandball finally will into space! * all the population (600 humans, 400 cows, 300 kerbals, 192 countryballs, 40 mice and 40 cats) evacuate to another location. 2,000,000,000 A.D. * the sun becomes so furious that it turns Venus, earth and mars into a kebab. Earth and mars survived because the sun spat them out. * everyone populates mars, 12,000,000,000 A.D. * The sun explodes because of bill cipher and runs off. * every star starts dying and turns into a ball of computer errors. * If the earth is spat out. Then it will come crashing towards the Now Windows XP error filled sun. Removing player "xX_TheSun_Xx". * if the loud family is alive by then. Then will have built a new house on the now dead moon To be a campsite. * only 8 Quintillion life forms will be in the universe. 60 trillion A.D. * After mars is filled with life. Mr.Whatshisname ignited the earth into a ball of glowing Potatoes. * Voyager 1 reaches a portal which leads to Lincoln louds house IN 2016 And crushes it, with the family surviving. Before being sent back to the now filled with life mars. 10^23 A.D. * The Inner universe gets too hot so the population conquered the universe for MONEY. 10 years before the end of the universe * Luna loud becomes way to popular. * king Harkinian accidentally smashes Hyrule 1 Year Before the end of the universe * due to the universe heating up. Everyone has to evacuate to time farther parts. * cats take over The now dead sun. * the sun gets angry at this and shoos the cats. 1 Hour before the end of the universe. * everyone finally made it to The outer universe to see it heat up * every known material in the universe becomes CHEESE! * Martians go extinct. One second before the end of the universe. * a giant weegee head appears and sets everything on fire Finally after The time ran out Huh? Oh hey! The technicians arrived! HOORAY! WERE SAVED! YES! 10^24 A.D. * To celebrate the return of the universe, The Population (1000 people. 10 louds, 500 cats, 500 dogs, 600 Mercuryians, 700 venusians, 800 martians, 820 Jovians, 825 saturnians, 810 uranusians and 450 neptunians) held a party on europa, which had thawed out, and held a dance party. * Pluto, jealous of the others, holds it own party, this time for zombies, snowman and other species, * Lisa Loud discovers the answer to everything, aka the number 42 * Japan Gives Sushi to Jupiter, oh hey! japan and Jupiter both start with j! I never knew that. 10^36 A.D. * The Entire Universe will have completed 1 orbit around the center of the multiverse * Wait a minute, I just realized something, oh that's right! the milky way will have completed 859823598352586 orbits around the center of the universe * around 250 million years our solar system completes a orbit 3245688265866926726867237539689(hi)585235885 times * our earth completes its orbit a I DO NOT KNOW amount of times * In 24 hours the earth is completed, * around 60 minutes 1 hour is complete * around 60 seconds a minute will pass * around 30 seconds Luna Loud trips on luan louds wind up teeth, wow * around 1 second I will have ate a salad * around 0.5 seconds I will have ate another sald * around 1 millisecond Luna Loud will have ordered a pizza, so yeah, wunnerpedia hosts a pizza party for the entire galactic federation. * around 0.5 milliseconds I will have finished this edit * around 0.25 milliseconds the entire pizza is eaten by... OVER 9000 people! XDDDDD * around 1 microsecond i learn the true number for phi is.... 6547325327856327562736573257632675567237657623576326317857885623786238, no its actually... uh... I DONT KNOW * around 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 femtoseconds. wait what is a femtosecond? anyways at this time, its automatically 10^37 A.D., i guess Johhny the magician! you skipped a lot of million years! phooey!, anyways. in 10^72 A.D. *Assuming Protons dont decay into chocolate, Everything in the universe, except for life forms, or stuff made from biological stuff, uhhh, planets become stars *stars become planets *galaxys become galaxies... WHAT!? *900 trillion lifeforms only exist in the universe *planets that became stars returned to being planets *stars that turned into planets returned to stars. *nothing else happens 10^100 A.D. *Adam McPerson Revives the Monster at the edge of the universe, adam didnt realize it could destroy the entire universe well phooey- (were sorry, but the universe got the BSOD) *again, the universe gets the BSOD, it cant be fixed! all 900 trillion people move to other worlds and colonize them ??? A.D. *Every known Structure in the universe, gets mad at each other and does the hunger games *I get the golden salad. *Voyager 1 FINALLY, escapes the universe, and enters... the multiverse... *Leni Loud, forgot what year it was, so she labeled it as "??? AD" *the Y10^100K problem occurs, most computers read the date as ??:??/??/??/???? 10^100^1000^10000^100000^1000000^Really^How^Long^Is^This^Year^in^Digits^Well^Phooey^ A.D. *Due to an error, Luna Mysteriously Gets teleported away from the USS WunnerShip, as a result. she is bored, oh wait, thats impossible The end A.D. NOTHING ELSE HAPPENS. oh wait THEY FINALLY GOT THE UNIVERSE FIXED! WERE SAVED! Oh wait, -1 A.D. * Assuming that the theory of potato decay is correct, a new form of atomic matter called Master-Potatoes would form, it would move like a liquid, expand like a gas, can be stepped on like solid, and is hot like plasma so it’s called, Soliquidgasmaplasma I guess. I DONT KNOW! * Due to the fact its also after The last year ever (which is 10^100^2000^30000^400000^5 million AD), the universe reads it as negative one. So uhhh, WHAT? Seriously? How is this possible? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -50 A.D. * Pluto tries to be a planet, but it didn’t happen * A year now happens every 104 weeks, or 24 months, or 730 days or 2 years or 0.2 decades * a day lasts 12 hours. Category:Time